el viaje de brook
by albe20
Summary: brook ira en busca de un sueño y ese sueño es buscar el amor de su vida lo conseguira o sera por siempre forever alone
1. Chapter 1

El viaje de brook

Prologo

En la región de jhoto un chico de tez morena y ojos cerrados estaba a punto de titularse como doctor pokemon había pasado 2 años desde que se separó de su mejor amigo ash y siguió su propio sueño de ser doctor pokemon, aun así recordaba todas sus aventuras con su mejor amigo y casi hermano azabache así como todas las chicas hermosas que se intentó ligar pero fallo ,aun así pensaba que sería de su amigo ash la última vez que supo de algo de él fue por su amiga misty que le había comunicado que se había ido a kalos para cumplir su sueño.

Brook entonces fue al centro pokemon para ayudar a la enfermera joy ya que era su rutina de todos los días.

Brook que bueno que te encuentro ven a ver es la final de la liga kalos parece que tu amigo está peleando –dijo la enfermera joy

En eso brook al ver a la enfermera joy activo su lado casanova

Oh enfermera joy eres como la rosa que florece en primavera hermosa y elegante mi querida joy me concedería el favo…. –respondió brook antes de finalizar ser golpeado por una puya nociva de cierto pokemon veneno que lo dejo en K.O

Después de varios minutos se levantó y fue a ver la pelea que tenía su amigo ash contra un chico llamado shoota donde un sceptile y un greninja se debatían en duelo pasaron algunos momentos después de tan tremenda batalla dándole la victoria a ash, brook se sentía orgulloso del progreso de su amigo las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y solo pudo articular en su mente un pensamiento.

" _por fin lo lograste ash al fin cumpliste tu meta me siento orgulloso de ti"_

Seguía viendo el evento pero noto como una figura femenina salía corriendo para encontrarse con ash la chica en cuestión tenía el cabello corto de color miel usaba un vestido rosa y tenía ojos azules por su apariencia era muy atractiva y parecía de la misma edad que ash ,para brook penso otra amiga de ash quizás pero lo que más le sorprendió de la chica, es que al llegar donde estaba ash lo beso en los labios y este le correspondió el beso y observaba a ambos sonrojados después de eso.

Cabe notar que brook quedo en shock después de ver eso ash su amigo asexual el que no sabía nada de mujeres hasta recordaba como en sus viajes le instruía al azabache de vez en cuando en el hermoso arte del amor pero el azabache no le prestaba atención, hasta pensaba que moriría forever alone pero no ahí estaba con esa chica juntos como pareja su aura paso de alegría a una depresiva tal cual como cuando regreso de la casa de la profesora ivy no podía creerlo ash con novia muchas preguntas pasaron por su cabeza.

¿Uso mis métodos?, ¿Qué vio la chica a ash?,¿funcionaran sus métodos conmigo?

Dejando eso de lado decidió ir a kalos a ver a su amigo y felicitarlo y de paso preguntarle el secreto para conquistar mujeres, invito a misty y todos sus antiguos compañeras de viaje para viajar con el por una coincidencia del destino descubrió que su amigo cylan que conoció hace poco en jhoto también conocía a ash y también lo invito a viajar con el para sorprender a ash.

Tardaron un día en llegar a kalos lo que noto raro brook es que cuando se reencontró con los demás en el aeropuerto de dicha región ya que habían tomado aviones diferentes desde sus regiones correspondientes misty había invitado a tracey para acompañarlo, may invito a drew con ella y inclusive dawn trajo a Kenny , brook no les prestaba atención solo pensaba que eran buenos amigos así que solo platico con cylan en todo el viaje al centro pokemon donde se comunicarían con ash.

Al llegar ahí ash hablo con misty antes y les dijo que fueran a la torre lumius al llegar notaron que había un gran banquete en su honor los abrazos de reencuentro no se hicieron esperar muchos se saludaron y felicitaron a ash por su victoria en la liga kalos las chicas hablaban entre si y los chicos igual pero noto que solo ash hablaba con drew, Kenny y tracey dejando fuera a el ,cylan y el nuevo chico que acompaño ash por kalos el líder de gimnasio de ciudad lumius ,clemont no sabía la razón hasta que dieron el anuncio.

En el centro del gimnasio ash tomo un micrófono e iba acompañado de esa chica de nombre serena

Amigos gracias por venir a felicitarme pero quiero darles una noticia muy grande serena y yo somos novios y me quedare con ella en kalos un año para verla ser la reina de kalos además en un año daré una gran fiesta en kanto así que todos están invitados, pero eso no es todo también hay otras noticas igual de buenas pasen por favor amigas –dijo ash tomando de la mano a serena y dándole un beso e invito a sus amigas a pasar cediéndoles el micrófono.

Tracey yo somos novios –exclamo misty dándole un beso a tracey

Kenny y yo también somos novios –continuo dawn igualmente dándole un beso a kenny

Drew y yo somos parejas –finalizo may igual dándole un beso a drew

Brook quedo totalmente deprimido él era el único forever alone de ese lugar sin contar a cylan y clemont al ver a sus amigos felices en el amor noto una gran depresión si estaba feliz por ellos como no estarlo después de todo eran sus mejores amigos, pero sentía que ya no encajaba con ellos así que salió lentamente de ahí dejando a las parejas a solas mientras disfrutaban de la fiesta salió a tomar aire fresco y reflexionar un poco de su vida ya había cumplido su meta de ser doctor pokemon, aun así le faltaba esa persona especial con quien compartirlo desde que acompaño a ash en su viaje por ser maestro pokemon y disfruto muchas de su aventuras con el también quería buscar el amor en ese viaje pero lamentablemente por obra del destino nunca llegó a una relación con ninguna mujer después de meditarlo muy bien sabía que tenía que buscar a su media naranja asi que tomo papel y escribió una carta.

 _Amigos no se preocupen por mí_

 _Después de ver lo felices que estaban con su amor sentí que ya no encajaba con ustedes no me mal interpreten estoy feliz por ustedes y por eso escribo esta carta e decido alejarme un rato de todo para buscar a esa persona especial no se lo dijes de frente por que hubiera sido muy difícil la despedida y muchos me hubieran insistido en quedarme donde posiblemente hubiera cedido me siento tan orgulloso de ustedes por cumplir sus metas, por eso mi carta la dividí en varias partes para cada uno de ustedes mis compañeros de viajes._

 _Misty_

 _Mi primer amiga recuerdas cuando viajamos con ash por kanto y jhoto valla que nos divertimos o no, hasta recuerdo que siempre me jalabas la oreja cuando molestaba a un chica y créeme no te guardo rencor a veces era muy impulsivo en ese aspecto por eso siento que lo merecía aun asi pudiste ser más sutil ,siempre te di consejos e inclusive recibí tus consejos sobre el tema del amor creo que debí apoyarte más en profesar ese amor de la infancia que tenías por ese antiguo amigo tuyo durante un tiempo me sentí responsable de tu depresión pero al final todo termino bien tu quedaste con tracey por eso puedo irme en paz sabiendo que estas en buenas manos cuídate futura maestra pokemon de agua._

 _May_

 _Mi segunda amiga aún recuerdo como tenías esa fobia por los pokemons pero gracias a ash lograste superarla y mírate lograste tener una meta ser una gran coordinadora aunque no creas que no me enseñaste nada si lo hiciste a tu manera y agradezco que nunca me agredieras físicamente aunque no lo hubiera tomado mal si lo merecía en fin cuídate mucho y logra tu sueño cuando quieras más recetas de comida recuerda pedírmelas cuando vuelva de mi viaje y salúdame a tu pequeño hermano una lástima que no viniera a la fiesta y dile que no le guardo rencor de que me jalara la oreja._

 _Dawn_

 _Mi tercera amiga que puedo decirte puede que mi relación contigo no fue muy cercana pero aun asi créeme que aprendí mucho de ti aunque no lo creas y gracias a ti y ash en ese viaje en la región sinnoh aprendí que mi verdadera meta es ser doctor pokemon por eso te agradezco y recuerda para lo que quieras siempre estaré regresando de mi viaje claro adiós gran coordinadora dawn._

 _Ash_

 _Mi primer y gran amigo siento que la relación contigo es la más cercana que puedo tener con alguien en amistad tú me motivaste salir de ciudad plateada y seguir a la aventura no creas que no aprendí de ti por lo hiciste esa perseverancia y valentía tuya y el nunca rendirte fueron para mi motivo para seguir mi verdaderos sueño con cada viaje de región solo observaba madurez y una evolución de tu parte se que en unova lo hiciste bien o quiero pensar y en kalos gracias a que platique con tu amigo clemont vi un verdadero cambio en tu persona agarraste el liderazgo de un grupo y los motivaste en especial a tu novia serena ya sé por qué se enamoró de ti y créeme amigo mío me siento feliz sabiendo que encontraste el amor ahora sé que ya no me necesitas sé que puedes guiar a los demás a cumplir sus sueños tu alcanzaste una gran madurez en ese viaje se puedo confiarte el cuidado de los demás y con eso me das una gran tranquilidad asi que de favor cuida a tu novia y amigos y vela por ellos te lo encargo mucho y gracias por ser mi mejor amigo maestro pokemon ash._

 _Nos volveros a ver amigos no se pongan tristes solo cuídense y mejoren cuando nos volvamos a ver y serena cuida ash aunque maduro aún tiene eso arranques infantiles jejejea todos los demás que no menciones sean mejores aunque no conviví mucho con ustedes sé que son buenas personas._

 _PD. cylan me acompañara en este viaje creo que él siente que un viaje solo no es lo mejor paras mi_

Al acabar la carta todos estaban tristes por ver la partida de un amigo en especial ash tenía grandes ganas de llorar pero viendo como estaba todos tristes supo que no era el momento brook le confió la seguridad del grupo asi que se comportó como líder.

Descuiden amigos ya volverá y cuando vuelva sé que habrá cumplido su otro sueño en la vida asi que nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo es lo que hubiera querido brook -dijo dándoles una gran sonrisa al resto

Todos se aliviaron un poco y sonrieron y pensaron lo mismo y continuaron con la fiesta.

 _ **Mientras que afueras de ciudad lumius**_

Dos chicos empezaban alejarse pero otra persona corria atrás de ellos.

¡Esperen por favor! –grito una chico con un traje de mecanico

¡clemont! – respondieron brook y cylan al unísono

Déjenme acompañarlos en su viaje yo también quiero buscar el amor –exclamo el inventor

No hay problema entre más mejor eso le pondrá un poco de condimento a la mezcla –respondió cylan

Clemont se quedó un poco sorprendido por la respuesta

Es un si andando que se hace tarde –dijo brook al ver la cara de clemont por la respuesta de cylan

Y asi nuestros tres héroes buscaran el amor pero qué clase de aventuras vivirán ellos y lo mas importante lo encontraran.

Hasta aquí termino mi prologo un poco empalagoso pero descuiden a partir de aquí se pondrá muy cómico el asunto.

Previo del primer capítulo el viaje de brook

-Brook no puede ser que tengas esta fotografía, si ash la viera te golpearía como puedes ser su amigo teniendo esto en tu mochila.

-Deja de eso la reacción de serena

-Chicos no es lo que creen puedo explicarlo

-Esperen malditos si los atrapo serán comida de tiranitar

-corre más rápido clemont aun asi no debiste hacerle eso a su hija rayos en que estabas pensando

-fue un accidente no fue mi intención hacer eso

-volvemos a encontrarnos no es asi cylan

-viniste a kalos a buscarme no puedo creerlo


	2. capitulo 1

El viaje de brock capítulo 1

Nuestro trio favorito conformado por brock un doctor pokemon seguido de cylan un líder de gimnasio de la región unova y por último clemot líder de gimnasio de ciudad lumius.

Este trio solo tiene una meta en la vida encontrar el amor por eso iniciaron este viaje guiados por el experto en el amor brock.

Miren muchachos según mi mapa y con mi experiencia si queremos encontrar lindas chicas la ciudad perfecta para empezar es ir a ciudad romantis puede que nos tome días llegar ahí pero créanme amigos sé que podremos encontrar el amor en esa ciudad –dijo brock mostrando su sonrisa pervertida al imaginar llegar esa ciudad y ser rodeado por bellas chicas.

Bueno brock es un buen consejo pero que experiencia creí que nunca habías tenido novia -respondió clemont algo sorprendido por el comentario de brock

Jajajaja a clemont son detalles sin importancia además recuerda yo le enseñe a ash todo lo que sabe de mujeres además apuesto que a serena se la encontró en el viaje y como todo buen seductor la conquisto –exclamo brock

Pues nunca lo vi así además serena nos confesó que era amiga de la infancia de ash se flecho de el por eso lo siguió en el viaje y se enamoró del y pues al final terminaron juntos -respondió clemont aun incrédulo de los comentarios de brock

Ya veo asi que ash y serena son amigos de la infancia es algo que nunca falla dos seres separados por el tiempo y por cosas del destino se vuelven a reunir que lindo eso llamo una esencia fermentada dándole un exquisito sabor añejo –exclamo cylan

Brock y clemont al oír las frases de cylan simplemente le dieron el avión para que no siguiera con sus frases raras y siguieron con su viaje a ciudad romantis, después de caminar los chicos se asentaron en una parte del bosque para comer y dormir y seguir su camino por la mañana.

Clemont un favor yo voy a preparar la mesa ve a mi mochila y saca mi libro de recetas de favor –dijo brock

Clemont se acercó a la mochila de brock saco su libro de recetas pero noto una fotografía peculiar la vio y su rostro se volvió rojo y fue corriendo a confrontar al doctor pokemon.

Brock no puede ser que tengas esta fotografía, si ash la viera te golpearía como puedes ser su amigo teniendo esto en tu mochila –exclamo clemont y enseñándole a brock y a cylan la peculiar foto

Deja de eso la expresión de serena –respondió cylan aun viendo la fotografía que guardaba brock

No chicos puedo explicarlo -dijo brock en tono de vergüenza

Eres gay brock -dijeron al unísono cylan y clemont mostrando que la foto era de ash vestido de mujer

Solo la guardaba para molestar a ash no soy gay amo a las mujeres además miren tengo el calendario de serena en bikini –respondió brock

Cylan y clemont al ver a serena en traje de baño soltaron chorros de sangre y se desmayaron por la impresión de ver a la novia de ash en esa situación.

Mientras que en algún lugar de kalos un joven azabache le llego una revelación en su mente

 _No se por qué pero siento que debo golpear a brock a cylan y clemont cuando regresen de su viaje_

Volviendo con el trio de galanes (si como no XD)

Después de ese bochornoso asunto se fueron a dormir y dejar ese asunto en el pasado eso si brock guardo con cuidado el calendario de serena y lo escondió en lugar seguro para verlo en otra ocasión a solas.

Nuestro trio despertó después de tener un día algo raro y se dirigieron a ciudad santalur para tomar provisiones y por qué no conseguir posibles candidatas en eso se puede ver una linda jovencita de color castaño por el camino cosa que los chicos les llamo la atención y como arcanais en celos fueron a intentar conquistarla.

Pero en eso clemont propone ir primero ya que la chica parecería más de su edad que los otros dos susodichos lo cual brock ve que tiene razón y lo deja ir solo que antes le da unos consejos rápidos para conquistarla.

Asi que nuestro nerd favorito fue hablar con la chica la chica solo vio que se acercaba así que ella lo observo y le sonrió así que clemont fue a su encuentro y a unos pasos de llegar a ella no se dio cuenta pero tropezó con una rama y para no perder el equilibrio se agarró de un pecho de la chica la chica solo grito diciendo pervertido y en eso sale un hombre robusto de casi dos metros de altura del bosque para ver y resultaba ser el padre de la chica.

¡Que paso hija! Te sucedió algo –dijo el hombre preocupado por su hija

¡Este chico me toco los pechos ¡ –respondió la chica alterada por lo que había hecho clemont

¡Con si maldito querías violar a mi hija voy a matarte! –exclamó el hombre con furia y saco una pokebola de donde salió un tiranitar

No señor por favor puedo explicarlo fue un accidente -respondió clemont con miedo al ver la mirada asesina del señor

Entonces al ver que el señor estaba hablando en serio clemont solo se levantó y como alma que lleva giratina se fue corriendo de ese lugar también brock y cylan corrieron cuando vio que clemont iba en su misma dirección.

¡Esperen malditos si los atrapo serán comida de tiranitar! –gritaba el hombre persiguiendo al trio de perdedores y con su tiranitar a su lado

Corre más rápido clemont aun así no debiste hacerle eso a su hija rayos en que estabas pensando –dijo brock regañando a clemont por su acto de lujuria

Fue un accidente no fue mi intención hacer eso -respondía clemont algo agitado por que no estaba acostumbrado hacer ejercicio

Después de tanto correr lograron escapar de aquel hombre el trio se puso en marcha por el bosque evitando los caminos principales por si se encontraban otra vez al hombre pero notaron que unos caterpies y algunos bidofs los observaban con una sonrisa pícara.

Oigan chicos no han sentido que algunos pokemons tienen la cara de brock cuando piensa en chicas –dijo clemont algo asustado por ver la forma en que los miraban los pokemons a ellos.

Brock solo los vio y observo que era cierto ponían las misma expresión cuando brock pensaba en chicas entonces supo las intenciones de los pokemons.

Chicos si valoran la integridad de su trasero ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! -grito brock y el acto salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

Cylan y clemont igual corrieron y atrás de ellos los perseguían los caterpies y bidofs aun con su miradas picaras.

Brock según recuerdo cuando en pokemon está en celo igual con una fotografía se pueden distraer asi que pensé que si lánzaras tu calendario de serena podrían dejar de perseguirnos -dijo cylan

¡Estás loco! ese calendario es único no puedo lanzarlo –respondió brock negándose lanzar su precioso

Vamos brock ese calendario se puede encontrar en cualquier tienda además serena es de ash a si que lanza ese mugre de una buena vez - respondió clemont algo enojado por la negativa de brock

Entiéndalo es único no hay más copias es un regalo que le dio serena a ash y yo lo robe mientras no nada me veía además no es malo observar a la mujer de tu mejor amigo o si -exclamo brock aun negando aventar el calendario

Lánzalo maldita sea o acaso quieres ser violado –dijo cylan todo molesto

Brock con lágrimas lanzo el calendario a la manada de pokemons que al verlo detuvieron su carrera por querer violarlos y observaron el calendario casi diciendo en su idioma

"mi precioso"

Los chicos sin darse cuenta llegaron a ciudad santalurse al llegar solo se abrazaron entre si y derramaron lágrimas, las mujeres que pasaban por ahí solo los observaban al trio en sus pensamientos solo mencionaban de seguro son gays.

 _Mientras que en algún lugar de kalos_

Cierto azabache estaba buscando su calendario con tal desesperación y medito donde podría estar hasta que le llegó en la mente una sola persona tan pervertida para tomarlo BROCK

Maldito brock te llevaste mi calendario no sé dónde estés pero te buscare y me las pagaras -dijo ash en tono molesto y en el acto saco a tres pokemons

GRENINJA, SCEPTILE Y INFERNAPE mi fiel trinidad les tengo un encargo busquen a brock sé que está en kalos puedo detectar su aura de pervertido a kilómetros de distancia y cuando lo encuentren quiero que le den una lección por robar mis cosas quedo claro eso si no lo maten -exclamo el azabache a su trio de poderosos

Los pokemons solo asintieron la orden su entrenador y partieron en búsqueda de brock

Regresando a ciudad satalurse

El trio decidió ir al centro pokemon para descansar y remontar su vieja ciudad romantis por la mañana y olvidar el asunto del dia de hoy mientras un brock solo podía llorar a mares por perder su precioso calendario.

En la noche cylan salio del centro pokemon a tomar un poco de aire fresco pero en eso una persona salio en su encuentro

Al fin nos encontramos de nuevo cylan -dijo un extraño personaje

Viniste kalos a verme no puedo creerlo burgundy –respondió cylan

Si pero no te emociones solo viene a advertirte de una chica llamada macey junto con una tal angie vienen a buscar a tu amigo brock por el asunto de tu amigo ash –exclamo burgundy

Pero que quieren ellas de brock y sobre todo qué relación tienen con ash –respondió cylan extrañado

No lo sé solo ten cuidado y algo más hay otra chica pero no se aun sus intenciones asi que tengan los ojos bien abiertos –respondió burgundy antes de correr y desaparecer

Espera no te vayas –exclamo cylan peor era tarde al chica desapareció aun que se extrañó que les advirtiera ya que ella lo odiaba a el pero no le dio mayor importancia y se fue a descansar y por la mañana hablaría con los chicos de la advertencia de burgundy.

Escenas del próximo capítulo el viaje de brock

-Dinos donde esta ash o te pesara

-no sé dónde está ash y si lo supiera jamás se los diría

-creo que con esto cambiarais de parecer

-no eso no por favor NOOOOOO

-saben chicos creo que escuche un ruido creo que alguien nos viene siguiendo y no tiene buenas intenciones

-debe ser el viento

-cuando el viento habla y dice mi precioso


End file.
